Boneweaver
This grimm was created by Phantomlink959 Overview Boneweaver Classification Spider grimm Threat level D to A Appearance A spider ranging in size from 1’ in length with 8” long legs, to 3’ long with 24 inch legs. Body is fully encased in bone armor marked with red, abdomen contains 9 diamond shaped eyes in a circle around one large round eye Average size seen: 1’ Ability Strengths Boneweavers are relatively small and non-aggressive, however they are extremely dangerous in a swarm as they can extrude webbing hard ad concrete in large quantities, often building an inescapable shell around a human victim to incapacitate them. In combat they are equipped with small scissor like limbs and can swarm or bite over human foes Weaknesses Weak individually in spite of their heavy armor and easily dealt with by anyone with a weapon, harmless when isolated as they will attempt to flee when not backed by a pack. Variations Drone A standard Boneweaver is a drone, measuring between 1' and 2' in size and with minimal combat ability, the drone functions in a swarm to build and repair as commanded by the nearest architect Architect The Architect is the larger variety of Boneweaver, ranging in size from 3' to 4' with rare exceptions breaking 6'. Equipped with much larger bone shearing claws then their underlings and far more aggressive, it is not well documented how an architect is born in the event a nest loses its leader, the the current proposed theory is that it is the result of a rapid mutation signaled by some sort of hive mind. Combat The Boneweaver is rarely a threat as they are not equipped for combat, however the more gathered into a swarm the more dangerous they become, as they increase in aggression and power with the size of the nest. The Architect is an omnipresent threat when fighting this breed as its claws are able to cut through nearly any material, and while within the nest it is far more physically violent than others, actively seeking out humans who infiltrate. Most effective method for fighting Boneweavers is to target the large, round eye on its abdomen, however removal of the legs is also sufficient to kill them. An Architect should be killed after other Boneweavers, as its death will typically trigger another to mutate and take its place. Habitat Boneweaver swarms typically dwell on old battlegrounds and abandoned fortresses, but have also been known to infest caves and ruined towns, with a preference for high altitude. While they prefer the company of other Boneweavers, the swarm will most often share their lair with a much larger and infinitely deadlier Chimera, using their stone like webbing to sure up the structures in which they dwell while the Chimera protects them and lures in humans to the jaws of the swarm. If a Chimera leaves the boundaries of its territory to attack a human settlement, the Boneweavers will follow behind, killing any humans or faunus unfortunate enough to survive the Chimera's initial strike while simultaneously breaking down defensive barriers to allow other grimm to strike.Category:Fan Made Grimm